


Need You Like I Breath You

by louisboutins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old harry, 17 year old louis, Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bottom Louis, But with better hair, Camping, Cheeky Louis, Don't Try This At Home, For the most part, In tents sex, Innocent Liam, Intense Sex, Like Liam still had curly hair, Lonely Niall, Long Distance Relationships, Louis-centric, M/M, Nature, POV Third Person Omniscient, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, S'mores, Sex in tents, Shy Liam, Slutty Louis, Smut, That time period', The ages don't really match up with real life, Top Harry, Two Shot, Unsafe Sex, Weekend Romance, handjobs, it's whatever, slutty Zayn, so just ignore that, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisboutins/pseuds/louisboutins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis whispered in Niall's ear, "sleep with Liam tonight. I need the tent."</p><p>Niall shook his head, "No way, Liam snores."</p><p>"Niall," he gave the blond boy that look, the look.</p><p>The younger boy groaned, and Louis grinned, "You're the best."</p><p>As he attempted to walk back towards the fire, Niall grabbed his arm, "Why do you need it?"</p><p>Louis zipped his lips and threw away the key, "Can't tell," he gave Niall a wink and walked back towards the distant flames.</p><p>"Fucker," Niall muttered under his breath, before following the other boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Like I Breath You

Louis whispered in Niall's ear, "sleep with Liam tonight. I need the tent."

Niall shook his head, "No way, Liam snores."

"Niall," he gave the blond boy that look, _the_ look.

The younger boy groaned, and Louis grinned, "You're the best."

As he attempted to walk back towards the fire, Niall grabbed his arm, "Why do you need it?"

Louis zipped his lips and threw away the key, "Can't tell," he gave Niall a wink and walked back towards the distant flames.

"Fucker," Niall muttered under his breath, before following the other boy.

 

It's Liam's fault, and Niall knows it. He'd begged them to come along on the Payne/Styles Family Reunion Camping Extravaganza, he promised them all it'd be great. Niall didn't buy it for a second.

Then, Louis saw Harry, one of Liam's cousins, and it was over.

"No, Louis," Liam had begged him, as Louis stared at the curly haired boy from across the flames.

Louis frowned, "But I want him."

Niall groaned, "Louis, c'mon, it's guys' weekend."

Liam and Niall looked at Zayn for backup, but he just shrugged, "He's right fit."

Louis grinned, "I knew there was a reason you're my favorite."

With that, Louis picked himself up off the ground and wiped the dirt off his ass, before he made his way over to Harry.

 

"So, Cousin Harry, why haven't we met before?" Louis greeted cheekily, sitting down next to Harry, who'd gained a small frown in the past couple of seconds.

The frown deepened, "Probably because you aren't my cousin?" he looked around the campsite before something seemed to dawn on him, "One of Liam's friends?"

"Ah," Louis said, "I suppose so. Not a fan?"

Harry shrugged, "Liam's fine," he looked at Louis, "His friends are a bit annoying."

Louis gaped at the boy, "Rude."

Things with Harry didn't seem to be going very well, so he decided to pull a Hail Mary. Worst case scenario, it was a very awkward rest of the weekend.

Leaning in close, Louis whispered in Harry's ear, "but his cousins are particularly pretty."

Even in the dim light of the campfire, Louis could make out a blush on the other boy's cheeks. With a grin, he stood up from the log they were perched on, "I'll see you around, I imagine," he told Harry before making his way back to his three friends, who were staring at him with dropped jaws.

 

"You can't fuck my cousin," Liam said with a stern face.

Louis frowned, "I'm not going to _fuck him,_ Liam, dear, I'm going to _make love to him._ But I fear, he'll be the one _making love_ to me. Have you seen his hands? Huge."

"You're insufferable," Liam huffed.

Zayn set a hand on Liam's arm, and addressed him in a soft voice, "Let it go, Liam. Harry's a big boy, he can make his own bad decisions."

That seemed to calm Liam down much quicker than normal, and Louis sent a strange look to the two boys before turning and grabbing two frozen hot dogs, and two buns.

 

"Wiener?" Louis asked, coming from nowhere.

Harry blinked, "What?"

Louis held  up the hot dog, "Mind if I sit here? Need a good log to sit on while I cook my hot dog."

"Can you stop doing that?" Harry asked.

Louis feigned innocence, "Doing what?" he failed.

"Speaking in innuendos, I'm not an idiot," Harry crossed his arms over his chest, lips pouting out just a bit.

"If you think I'm flirting with you, maybe you shouldn't flatter yourself so much," Louis baited.

Harry took it, "Maybe you shouldn't come on so strong. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're desperate."

Louis held his hand up to his chest, playing hurt, "Ah, Harry, dear, let's not call names, shall we?"

"How can I call you names, when I don't even know yours?" Harry asked.

Louis frowned, "How very rude of me, Louis Tomlinson, pleased to meet you."

"Not sure I can say the same," Harry admits.

The blue eyed boy smiled, "Oh, Harry, you know you love me."

Harry scoffed, "Of course not."

Louis placed a hand on his thigh, "Not yet."

"How are you so sure of yourself?" Harry wondered aloud.

Louis' eyes sparkled in the firelight, "Because I want you," he leaned into Harry, like he was telling a secret, "And I always get what I want."

Harry sat back on the log, "Not this time."

Louis stayed close, "Oh, c'mon, Haz, why not?"

Their faces stayed close for several seconds, both boys looking at each other. After a few moments, Louis laughed and stood up, "You've got such pretty eyes," he pushed Harry's curls back, "Don't hide them."

Once again, he swayed his way back to his friends, but this time, Harry can't help staring through the flames.

 

"Look what I've got, lads," Zayn held up a clear plastic bag, filled with something green.

Louis grinned, "You sly dog."

Liam gave him a stern look, "put _that_ away, Zayn, my family can't see it."

"Relax, Liam, we'll go sneak out into the woods and toke up for a few, they won't even know we're gone," Zayn assured him, and he sank back down a bit.

"Ok," Liam agreed.

Niall and Louis exchanged a look, before Louis clapped his hands together, "I'll get Harry, and it'll be a great time."

Liam's eyes went wide, "Louis, no, do _not_ get Harry. He'll tell my mom."

Louis waved away Liam's words, "No he won't, I'll tell him not to."

 

For the third time that night, Louis sat down next to Harry on a log.

"You feeling a bit _green,_ Harold? I'm feeling a bit _green,"_ Louis smirked at the boy next to him.

Harry frowned, "Not Harold, just Harry, and I'm feeling fine, thank you."

Louis shook his head, "No, Harold, I can assure you, you're looking quite green. Quick, come with me into the woods, and we'll get a bit greener."

Harry's frown deepened, "What are you on, Louis."

The blue eyed boy gave Harry a serious look, "Harold, sometimes you have to _toke_ the road less traveled by, even if there are _weeds_ in your path, you must walk through the _grass,_ maybe even _light it up_ , to get where you need to be."

"Are you- _Oh,"_ Harry looked around the campsite for a moment, "Where?"

"In the woods," Louis told him.

Harry stood up, "Let's go, then."

"Shall we?" Louis stood up as well, and for the first time, he realized just how short he was in comparison to Harry. It made him feel small and out of control and he _liked it._

They stalked away from the bonfire and to the rest of the boys, in the woods.

"Lads, this is Harry. Harry, this is the lads, Niall, Zayn, and you know Liam," Louis introduced them all. Niall's eyes were wide, and he was bouncing slightly. Zayn had a concentrated look on his face as he rolled a second joint. Liam kept looking around like they were going to get caught at any moment.

"Hey, Harry," Niall and Liam greeted, Zayn stayed silent, rolling the joint perfectly.

Once he was finished he looked up, "Harry and Louis, you can share this one, Niall, you and I can share this one."

Liam frowned, "What about me?"

Zayn gave him a look, "Do you want to try?"

"I, uh-" he looked down at his feet.

"Here, I have an idea," Zayn took the joint in his mouth and lit it with a plastic black bic lighter. He took one puff, and exhaled slowly, then another, turning to Liam,  he pressed their lips together and exhaled the smoke into Liam's mouth. The other boys could see Liam's eyes grow wide when the smoke went into his mouth, and he broke away coughing.

He coughed for several seconds, sitting down on the ground. After it began to slow down, it turned into a chuckle, and he looked up at Zayn, "Again?"

Zayn nodded, and took another puff. He sat down in front of Liam, and pressed their lips together again. This time, when he blew the smoke into Liam's mouth, the other boy was ready. When Zayn pulled back, Liam blew the smoke out in a thin stream.

Niall coughed to get their attention, "Puff, puff, pass."

Louis lit up the second joint, sitting across from Harry a few feet away from the other boys. He took a deep drag, breathing out slow, before passing the joint to Harry, who did the same.

"You smoke much?" Louis asked after they'd each passed twice.

Harry shrugged, "Sometimes, with my mates."

"What else do you do with your mates?" Louis asked presumptuously.

Another shrug, "We party a bit, nothing too wild."

Louis sat back, exhaling two little _o's,_ "Somehow, I don't believe that."

"I'm a good boy," Harry grinned, "I go to private school."

Louis sat up on his calves, and set an arm on each side of Harry's thighs, leaning forward, "Oooh, a posh little schoolboy, eh?"

Harry grinned, "Maybe a bit."

Louis got up close to Harry again, whispering into his ear, "How'd you know I have a blazer fetish?"

Harry's blush was visible in the dim light cast from the cherry of the joint.

For the first time in all of Louis' teasing, Harry pushed back. Leaning forward into Louis ear, he replied, "Lucky guess."

Louis choked on the smoke he'd been holding in his mouth, breaking into a coughing fit. After he could breath again he rasped, "Dirty bastard," and Harry shut him up with his lips.

Pushing him into the grass, Harry climbed on top of him and kissed him for exactly fourteen seconds, before pulling up, and leaning back to Louis' ear, "That's me."

He took another drag of the joint, and pushed himself up off the ground, wandering back to the campfire and away from Louis.

 

Louis took a seat next to Harry, who had returned to his spot from earlier. It was late, and almost all the adults had gone to their own tents for the night. There were only about eight people left out, not including the boys out in the woods.

"I thought _I_ was teasing _you,_ but _you_ were teasing me as well," Louis told him.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"And you're going to stop," Louis informed him.

Harry's lips quirked, "Am I?"

"You are," Louis agreed, nodding.

Harry leaned in, "And how are you going to get me to do that?"

Louis leaned in even closer, "You're going to fuck me senseless."

Harry's eyes widened and he didn't say anything.

"We've been playing a game all night, and games are fun, but when the games end, that's when the real fun begins," Louis gave a small smirk, "You're not going to quit before the real fun even starts, are you, Harry?"

Harry squeezed a tight hand around Louis' arm, "Your tent, ten minutes. Make sure it's empty all night, be naked when I get there."

Louis loves it when Harry tells him what to do.

 

Louis snuck back out to the woods, finding Niall laying in the grass alone. He bent down and whispered into Niall's ear, "sleep with Liam, tonight, I need the tent."

Niall shook his head, "No way, Liam snores."

"Niall," he gave the blond boy his signature,  _you have no choice_ look.

After Niall's groan, Louis grinned, "You're the best."

Niall grabbed his arm before Louis could make it back to the tent, "Why do you need it?"

Louis zipped his lips and threw away the key, "Can't tell," he gave Niall a wink and made his way back to his tent as quick as possible.

Once he got to his tent, he stripped out of his shirt, then slid out of his skinnies, and at the last minute, he decided to leave on his underwear.

Harry arrived only a minute or two later, "I thought I said _naked?"_ he said, voice darker and deeper than before. Louis' cock was hard in an instant.

He shimmied out of his underwear, "Better?"

Harry nodded, before ripping his shirt off over his head. He took his own jeans off, then his boxers. Louis licked his lips subconciously as Harry crawled towards him.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Harry tells him, and Louis groans.

 _"Please,"_ Louis begs, " _Now."_

"Couldn't find a condom, gonna fuck you dry, ok?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded.

"I'm clean, you?" Louis checked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

He spit on his hand and stuck two fingers into Louis, not wasting any time. Louis was tight, but he took no time adjusting, and Harry added a third.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded furiously.

Harry slicked himself up with his spit, and aligned himself with Louis, thrusting in. Louis gasped, and Harry looked down at him, "You ok?"

"Great, now, _go,"_ Louis breathed.

Harry chuckled, but pulled out nearly all the way, thrusting back in. Louis took it like a champ, and Harry did it again, then again, until he'd gotten a good rhythm down.

At one point, Louis moaned a bit too loudly, so Harry clamped a hand down over his mouth. He kept fucking him while Louis' bit his hand. Louis started to grind down against him, giving Harry the perfect friction.

All too soon, Harry was cumming inside of Louis, and he bit Louis' shoulder to hold in a moan. Once he pulled out, he saw Louis still hadn't came, so he straddled the boy, putting his cock in his mouth. It only took about three bobs of Harry's head for Louis to come straight down his throat.

Harry swallowed with a grin, and he grabbed his t-shirt to clean himself, and then Louis, off. He threw it at the wall of the tent, and he and Louis climbed into one sleeping bag. They made out lazily, and exchanged facts about each other, until they both fell asleep.

 

Harry woke up tangled with Louis' limbs inside a shared sleeping bag. For a moment, he considered getting his clothes on and leaving, but then Louis shifted awake underneath him, and he feigned sleep.

"You awake?" Louis rasped, voice raw from sleep and moaning.

Harry pretended to yawn, "Just barely."

"We ought to get clothes on, just in case someone comes in," Louis suggested.

Harry nodded, "Good idea."

They dressed in silence, and Harry gave a small smile, "Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to go look for breakfast."

And with that, he stole out of the tent.

Louis gaped at the entrance to the tent, "Shit. He just fucked and ducked."

 

"So what happened with cousin Harry last night?" Zayn asked while he and Louis were hidden in the forest, smoking a couple of cigarettes. It was still early, and Niall wasn't even awake yet. Liam was off doing family things, and Louis hadn't seen Harry since the tent scene.

Louis took a drag, "How'd you know about that?"

Zayn gave him a deadpan look, "You weren't just getting a tent to yourself to wank, were you?"

"No, no I wasn't," sighed Louis.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, "Explain?"

Another sigh, "We fucked, then we fell asleep, and when we woke up this morning he was all _'I'll see you around.'"_

 _"'I'll see you around'_?" Zayn laughed.

Louis threw the butt of his cigarette at him, "Fuck off."

"So," Zayn schooled a more serious tone, "What are you going to do about it."

Louis sighed again, his third in, like, three minutes, "I can't let him win, can I?"

"No, you can't. You're Louis Tomlinson," Zayn encouraged.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," Louis repeated.

"Louis Fucking Tomlinson," Zayn chanted.

Louis caught on, "Louis _Fucking_ Tomlinson."

"And you don't let _anybody_ win," Zayn grinned.

"Never!" Louis yelled, a battle cry.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Zayn asked, matching Louis' yell.

Louis thought for a second, before nearly screaming, "I'm gonna give him blue balls!"

"Fuck yeah you are!" Zayn patted him on the back.

They walked back to the campsite. Louis grinned at the raven haired boy. Zayn may play the whole apathetic bad boy, but when push comes to shove, all the boys know where to go for a good pep talk.

 

"Mrs. Payne, could I get a lawn chair, I'm a bit sore, see," Louis said politely, all the while making eye contact with Harry, a fake smile plastered all over his face.

"Ah, yes, Louis, no problem," Liam's mom replied, not seeing through his facade.

Louis continued to smile, staring straight at Harry, "It's just, I had footie practice yesterday, before we headed out, and we did more than a few squats. Y'know how it is, I'm sure."

She chuckled, "Ah, I do."

A few feet away, Harry shook his head, biting back a smile.

"Here you go, Lou, take care," Mrs. Payne gave him a lawn chair.

Louis smiled at her for a moment, "Thank you," he turned back to Harry, "Gotta go rest my bum."

He walked back to the lads, exaggerating the sway in his hips.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Harry cornered Louis against a tree.

Louis feigned quizzical, "Doing what?"

"Cut the shit," Harry said, "You're ridiculous. You've dropped like six different things in front of me, and don't forget the little stunt with Aunt Karen."

"Oh, that," Louis teased, "I suppose I'm just getting you back for this morning."

"This morning?" Harry questioned, "What the fuck happened this morning?"

"Hmmm, does _'I'll see you around'_ ring any bells?" Louis accuses.

Harry opens his mouth and closes it, before speaking again, "Well what was I supposed to say? _'Thanks for the shag, you rock?'_ "

Louis rolled his eyes, "Don't be melodramatic."

"I'm not the dramatic one!" Harry claimed.

"You're right,  I should be glad I got humped and dumped," the blue eyed boy said.

Harry frowned, " _Humped and Dumped_?"

"Y'know, _shagged and bagged, fucked and ducked, smashed and dashed._.."

"Oh, got it," Harry nodded, alongside a crude serving of sarcasm.

There was a lag from both ends, and they both avoided eye contact.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Harry spoke up first.

Louis didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and waited to see if Harry would say anything else.

"I had a great time last night, and I would do it again, but I sort of panicked this morning. I'm not really used to waking up naked in the woods with fit boys," Harry admitted.

"Oh shit," Louis ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't take your virginity did I?"

Harry laughed, "No, Louis, I wasn't a virgin."

"Thank God," he sighed, "I would have felt like shit."

"I take it I'm not your first?" Harry teased.

Louis laughed, "Afraid not, Harry dear, I'm a bit of a harlot, if we're being honest."

"A harlot?" Harry joked.

"Oh shut up, Harold," Louis poked back, "I get around, it's how I know I'm clean, I had a scare a few months ago. Kind of made me change my ways."

"Why'd you do it?" Harry asked.

Louis picked at a branch of the tree, "Bit too personal for someone I just met, I'm afraid."

"Sorry 'bout that," Harry apologized.

Louis shrugged, "I liked it. It felt good and I felt pretty when boys wanted to fuck me. I told myself, when the doctor told me I was clean, I wasn't going to do emotionless anymore. When you ran out this morning, it freaked me out, because, _usually,_ that's me."

"Why'd we-" Harry began, " _Y'know_ , if you didn't want anything emotionless?"

Louis sighed, "Because you're pretty, and nice, and I figured, if nothing else, I could blame it on a weekend romance."

Harry chuckled, "Not too high of standards, eh?"

"I suppose not," Louis sighed again.

Harry leaned in close, and Louis could feel his breath on his face, "So how about that weekend romance?"

 

"Aren't you worried about getting caught?" Louis whispered smugly in Harry's ear, as they hid behind another tree, only an hour or so later.

Harry grinned, "That's half the fun."

"I knew I liked you," Louis teased, kissing Harry deeply. Harry hummed into his mouth. He's a bit taller than Louis, making the smaller boy stand up on tip-toes.

When they broke apart, Louis bit his lip, "Want to spend the night in my tent again tonight?"

Harry looked him over for a moment, "Ok."

"Promise not to be a twat in the morning?" Louis joked.

Harry kissed him, a quick peck, "Promise."

They returned to snogging for several more minutes, before Louis snuck back over to his mates, and Harry snuck back to Gemma and cousin Anna, who were talking about books they've read and movies they've watched.

 

Niall pulled him aside an hour or two after breakfast, "I can't take it. First Zayn and Liam, now you and Harry, if I'd have known we were all pairing off, I wouldn't have come!"

Louis froze, "How do you know about Harry and I?" 

Niall smirked, but then Louis realized the real piece of information, "Did you say Zayn and Liam?" Niall looked like a deer in headlights, "Spill everything, blondie, I still haven't told them all about that time I caught you wanking."

"You wouldn't," Niall dared.

Louis tilted his chin up, "I would."

Sighing, Niall began to explain, "Well, I've known it was coming for weeks, they've been odd around each other, but then after the scene with the blowbacks, I knew it was only a matter of time. That night, we were all in the tent together, and  pretended to be asleep, and they were whispering to each other, and..." he hesitated.

"Niall..." Louis threatened.

"They kissed. And Zayn gave Liam a handjob."

Louis' jaw dropped, "No shit."

"You didn't hear it from me," Niall began.

"Who the fuck else would I have heard it from?" Louis rolled his eyes.

Niall sighed, "Are you going to tease them?"

"Niall, 'course I'm going to tease them," Louis replied, before drifting off into thought, "Actually, I may just let it play out. Yes, that might actually be more interesting."

"You're evil," Niall accused.

"It's my best quality," Louis agreed with a grin.

 

 

"Update on Project Blue Balls?" Zayn whispered in passing.

Louis shook his head, "Project abandoned, moved on to Project Fuck Harry As Many Times As Possible Before Monday."

"You move fast," Zayn said, impressed.

"Faster than you and Liam," Louis teased, walking a way with a pop to Zayn's bum.

 

Louis and Harry snuck around together all day long on Saturday, making out for a few minutes here and there. Zayn brought enough stuff for a second round of joints, after the sun had gone down. The two boys claimed another joint for themselves, and snuck off to their tent to smoke it.

They planned a bit better this time, realizing that Harry was alone in his tent, and that if they moved it over about twenty feet, they'd be out of earshot from Gemma, and Niall wouldn't get in Zayn and Liam's way.

They smoked the joint particularly fast, which explains how Louis ended up face-down, ass-up, completely naked.

"You've got to keep quiet, ok?" Harry instructed before he took a first, tentative lick.

Louis bit his lip hard, and wiggled back into Harry's tongue, "You ever done this before?"

"Nope, always wanted to, though. Sorry if I'm not any good," Harry said.

Louis tried to reassure him, "It's not too hard: keep it wet and get deep. Just remember, it's only _called_ 'eating out', you don't actually _eat_ anything."

Harry nodded, or so Louis assumed, "Got it."

With that, he "dug in," at least, metaphorically. Louis placed his left arm under his head, as both a headrest and something to bite if he got too verbal.

Harry didn't know this, but getting eaten out is Louis' favorite thing, sexually. He takes a lot of pride in his ass, and it makes him feel like it isn't for nothing.

Harry also didn't know, or Louis assumed he didn't know, that he has a magic tongue. Louis' been with a lot of guys, but none of them make him feel so good. It takes all Louis has not to come, untouched, just from Harry and that magical tongue.

"Am I doing ok?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

Louis lifted his head off his arm, "So good, so fucking good. _Jesus,_ Harry, you're so fucking good."

He could feel Harry's grin when he went back down, and after several minutes of fighting it, Louis _did_ come untouched.

Harry pulled him down into a kiss, and Louis kissed back gladly.

"Is it gross that you just kissed me? Y'know, after I ate your ass..." Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, "You just ate my ass, the least I can do is kiss you."

Harry grinned and kissed him again, wet and tongue-y.

"That's probably my favorite thing to do, but I feel bad because you probably got nothing out of it," Louis admitted.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't get nothing out of it. I got a face-full of your beautiful bum, and that's something."

Louis grinned, "Damn right it is."

 

"Morning, babe," Harry kissed Louis on the lips as soon as he showed signs of consciousness.

Louis grinned up at him, "Morning," he rubbed his eyes, "Between your work last night, and waking me up with kisses, I may just forgive you. Actually, you woke me up. I don't forgive you. Cuddle me," he held open his arms for Harry.

They cuddled back into the sleeping bag, "This would be much more romantic in a house," Harry observed, "I'd cook you breakfast, and you'd have a fluffy duvet instead of a sleeping bag."

"Tea," Louis moaned, "Just want tea."

"You'll have to get up for tea, dear," Harry laughed, "I can't quite ask Auntie Karen for a cuppa to take back to the boy in my bed."

Louis pouted, "Mean. Auntie Karen loves me."

"Does she now?" Harry asked, amused.

Louis pouted again, "Everyone loves me. I'm adorable."

"That you are, babe, that you are," Harry assured him, as he cuddled in deeper, kissing his forehead.

They stayed like that until they heard walking around their tent and Harry decided to leave first. Louis did the traditional "count to fifty" before he left the tent as well. Across the campsite, Harry winked at him, and Louis went to join Zayn and Liam.

 

Louis was sick of it. Zayn and Liam were skirting around each other, and Louis was done with it. He didn't know if they were done with it or not, but he was, and that meant everyone was.

"Zayn, dear, can I talk to you? Privately?" Louis asked, sweet like a venus flytrap.

Zayn blinked at him, "Uh, yeah."

They walked over to the edge of the woods, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Zayn blinked again, fucking doe eyes.

Louis pointed a finger, "You and Liam?"

Zayn raised an eyebrow, staying silent.

"Liam is sensitive, Zayn, so either, you're going to do this, proper boyfriend and all, or you're not going to do it at all. I'm not going to have Liam getting all upset, especially not over you. You could break him, and you know it," Louis ranted.

The look in Zayn's eyes told Louis he had struck a nerve, "Do you really think I'd hurt Liam on purpose?"

Louis shook his head, "That's not what I meant, Zayn, and you know that."

Zayn looked furious, "I'm not going to hurt him, Louis, I _love_ him. Maybe I'm the one that's going to get hurt? Ever think about that?"

 _Shit. "_ Shit," Louis hadn't expected that _,_ "I didn't expect that."

Zayn nodded, closing his eyes for a few seconds, "Yeah, me neither," he breathed out.

Louis didn't really have any words for that, because, well, he'd never really done _love_ before. Louis and Zayn both, they only did casual. Louis did _not casual_ a few times, and Zayn did it once, and for both of them, it ended horribly. So they swore it off, then Louis swore off casual, and now he was in limbo, and Zayn loved Liam.

Sweet, innocent, unknowing Liam.

"He's too good for me," Zayn whispered.

Louis shook his head, "He isn't."

Zayn pulled back, "Cut the shit, Louis, he's an angel. I was his second kiss. _Second._ I gave him his first handjob. I had my first handjob when I was _eleven._ _"_

 _"Hey,_ I gave you your first handjob," Louis remembered.

"Not helping," Zayn said.

Louis grinned for a second, "Hey, Zayn, Look at me," he waited until Zayn lifted his eyes off the ground and up to Louis, "Liam is an incredible person, but so are you. You're kind and you're smart and you care so fucking much. I go to you for everything, and I never worry about you telling or making fun of me. You're the best friend I've ever had. And don't forget, you're fucking gorgeous."

"Thanks, Lou," Zayn blushed.

"What are friends for?" Louis asked, "Now, I don't want you ignoring Liam. I want you to pull him aside at some point today, and admit everything to him, ok?"

Zayn looked back down at his feet, "But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Louis grabbed Zayn's chin, and lifted up until they were making eye contact, "He _will,_ Zayn, have you seen the way he looks at you? Just be honest with him."

Zayn nodded, "Ok, I can do that. I can do honest."

 

Louis just wasn't into the kissing. Well, it wasn't so much that he wasn't _into_ it, he was just... distracted.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry."

Harry crossed his arms, "Don't _'I'm fine, sorry,'_ me."

Louis smiled up at the taller boy, "No, really, I'm fine. Just got something on my mind."

"Yeah?" Harry quirked an eyebrow and sat down, back against the tree they were just making out against.

Louis sighed, "Zayn told me earlier," he looked around the forrest, "Shit, I shouldn't be telling you this, I'm an awful friend."

Harry shook his head, "No, you're not. It's my fault, shouldn't have asked."

"I just hope it works out, y'know?" Louis said, quietly.

Harry grinned, "No, I don't, but I'm sure it will."

Louis couldn't help but crack a smile, "Idiot."

"Don't act like you don't love it," Harry smirked into Louis' face.

Louis blushed, "I do quite like it."

"Shit," Harry said, grin slipping from his face, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"I'm going back to Holmes Chapel, you're going back to Doncaster, that's two hours apart, Lou. I can't drive," Harry picked at the dirt with a stick while he said all of this.

Louis sighed, "Shit."

Harry looked up, "It's just, I like you quite a lot. I don't really want it to be a weekend romance."

Louis shook his head, "Me neither. I'd like to keep seeing you," he sat up straighter, with more confidence, "I _will_ keep seeing you."

Harry perked up, "Really?"

"Who would I be if I let a little distance get in my way?" Louis began, "Not Louis Tomlinson, that's for fucking sure."

Harry chuckled, "So we're really doing this?"

Louis nodded, "Let's do it."

Harry scooted closer, taking Louis' face in his hands, "I really like you."

Louis blushed and giggled, "I really like you too."

"Let's make out?" Harry suggested.

"I like you more and more every second," Louis admitted.

They spent the next few minutes in a heavy snogging session up against the trunk of a tree. They didn't break apart until they heard Niall laughing behind them.

"Ah, this is too good," Niall said, and when they turned to him, he had his arms crossed against his chest.

Louis frowned, "What are you staring at, Irishman?"

"Just a couple of fornicators," Niall licked his lips.

"Eat a hamburger," Louis practically spat.

"I hate to inform you," Niall began, "But I'm going to have to tell Liam what I saw."

Louis raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"What are you going to do, Louis? Tell them about that time I wanked? Who cares?" Niall grinned, thinking he had won.

Louis stood up, forcing Harry up as well, and intertwined their hands, "Well, it really isn't much of a story that me and my-" he leaned in close to Harry, "Are we dating? Like official?" Louis whispered. Harry shrugged and nodded, so Louis took it as a yes. He turned back to Niall, _"Boyfriend,_ are making out."

Niall's eyebrows drew in, _"Boyfriend?"_

Louis nodded defiantly.

"Well shit," Niall said.

"Indeed," Louis agreed.

"Good for you, mate," Niall decided. A wicked grin spread across his face, "Better tell Liam before I do!"

With that, he ran away from the other two boys, Louis following in tow, and Harry right behind.

 

"Louis!" Niall had the lead, having started running earlier, but Louis was faster, years of football had made him quick.

"Suck my dick, Niall," he spat, running past the blonde boy and straight towards a gaping Liam.

"Louis?" Liam's face twisted, confused.

Louis stopped for a moment, panting, and held up a finger. When Niall caught up, Louis stood up straight and blurted, "Harry and I are dating," only a moment before Niall's, "Harry and Louis are dating."

Liam frowned and blinked at Louis, then at Niall, "Ok."

"Ok?" Louis asked.

"Ok?" Niall mimicked.

"Ok," Liam repeated, "If you want to date Harry, you can date Harry. Not like I'm going to say no, you don't need my blessing."

"Oh, wow," Louis smiled a bit.

Niall frowned, "Hmm."

At that point, Harry caught up with them, panting. Louis turned to him, "You know, with legs like yours, you'd think you'd be a faster runner."

Harry shrugged, "What'd I miss."

"Liam's fine with it," Louis summed up.

Harry smiled, "He is?"

"Why did everyone think I'd have a problem with this?" Liam asked, rhetorically.

Louis grinned, "So now we're officially out. Let's celebrate."

Harry looked down at the ground, "Well..."

Louis gaped, "No."

"Well..." Harry repeated, "Yeah."

"What the fuck, Harry?" Louis frowned.

Harry shrugged, "I'm just not ready yet, Lou, please."

Louis sighed, "It's ok, but, like, do you wanna practice? I can give you advice tonight."

"Not sure that's how I want to spend my time tonight," Harry smirked, and Louis slapped his arm.

Louis isn't really sure that's how he wants to spend his alone time with Harry, either.

 

"Liam?"

"Zayn?"

"Can I, um, talk to you?" Zayn rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he got from Liam.

Liam frowned, "I suppose so."

Zayn led him into the forest, to a little picnic table, a hundred yards or so from the main camp. He sat on the table top, and Liam did the same, a few inches down the table. They practically faced away from each other, on opposite ends of the picnic table.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you for like an entire day," Zayn began, twisting his thumbs together nervously.

He could feel Liam turn to face him, but he stayed facing forward.

"It's just, well," he hesitated, but gave himself a small nod, encouragement, "I'm kinda in love with you, when I kissed you Friday night, it scared me, because I wasn't sure how you felt about it."

Even in his peripheral, he could see Liam's eyes widen, and he stayed silent for a moment.

"Zayn," he breathed.

He counted to three, _1-2-3,_ before turning to face Liam.

When he did, Liam took his face in his hands, crashing their lips together. They kissed hard and deep, like making up for lost time. Which, really, is what they were doing.

Finally, Liam pulled back, "I've been in love with you for nearly two years."

Zayn grinned, "We're so fucking stupid."

"We really are," Liam blushed.

Zayn checked the watch that wasn't on his wrist, "So, can we like-" he hesitated, _"Date,_ or whatever. Like, get to the good stuff?"

Liam grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

They went back to kissing, which lasted quite sometime, but they didn't care. Now that it was all out in the open, they could spend as much time as they wanted kissing. Liam made a vow to do just that. He didn't think Zayn would mind.

 

Niall sat in his lawn chair, roasting a marshmallow on a stick. To his left, Zayn and Liam were blushing messes, and to his right, Harry and Louis were laughing loudly.

"I didn't sign up for this shit," he mumbled to himself.

Louis addressed the group, "This has to have been the best family reunion I've ever crashed."

Liam and Zayn agree, nodding and blushing even more.

"Well I might just have to disagree," Niall spoke up.

The others looked at him, confused.

He shrugged, "What do you expect? You all pair up, and I'm stuck alone. Next time, I get to bring someone else."

Louis rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault Liam only has one hot cousin."

"Actually, Gemma is pretty," Liam suggested.

"No fucking way," interrupted Harry, "My sister is off limits."

Liam frowned, "Yeah, they're the only two, then. Sorry, mate."

Niall sighed, leaning back into his chair, "Not your fault."

Liam clapped his hands together, smiling, "Here, how about this? No more couple-y stuff while Niall is around?"

"Yes, please," Niall agreed, looking around the group hopefully.

"Yeah, ok," Zayn agreed.

They all turned to look at Louis, who groaned, "Whatever."

Niall grinned, and spent the next ten minutes in a hotdog eating competition with Louis.

 

"Was I your first?" Louis giggled, he'd been doing that a lot the past few minutes. Something about the weed had him acting like a giggly mess.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. You already asked that."

Louis pouted, "Oh, Well. Why not?"

"Well," Harry laughed, "I didn't know you when I did it."

Louis frowned, "Was he better than me?"

"He wasn't, she wasn't either. None of them were better than you," Harry admitted.

"How many?" Louis asked.

Harry hesitated for a moment, "Five. Not counting you."

"Oh," Louis reacted, "That's not bad."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "Really? What's your number?"

Louis looked at his hands, "Thirteen...? Maybe Fourteen, I'm not really sure."

Harry was silent for a moment, "Oh, Wow."

"I told you I was a bit of a mess," Louis still wouldn't look at Harry, "Sorry."

"Hey," Harry said, "Look at me."

Louis wouldn't, he kept his eyes focused on his hands, which were tugging at the sleeping bag around his waist. Harry took Louis' face in his hands, turning it until they were making eye contact.

"Louis, I don't care what you did before you met me. All I care about is what you do now. The past happened, it's over, I'm fine to move on, if you are," He said, a stern tone in his voice that made Louis listen.

Louis stared at him, awestruck, "You're incredible."

Harry's hands were still on Louis' face, and Louis leaned in to a rough kiss, shaky and passionate, and better than anything else Louis had ever had.

 

Louis woke up and- _shit._

"Harry, wake up, it's Monday," Louis shook him awake, Harry groaning.

"Leave me alone," Harry mumbled.

Louis leaned in close, "Harry. Monday. Wake up."

Harry popped up, "Monday?"

Louis nodded, biting his lip.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. Remember, you and Liam and Zayn are gonna come up once a month at least. Plus, you've got that tournament in Manchester in a few weeks, and I'll be there, front row, promise," Harry tells him.

"Two weeks, yeah?" Louis breathed.

Harry grinned, "Just two weeks."

 

They packed up the campsite just before noon, everyone hugging and saying their goodbyes. Louis and Harry found time to sneak away for just a moment.

"It's just two weeks, Lou, and we'll text and call like constantly, ok?" He reassured.

Louis nodded, "I'll see you soon."

They snogged behind a tree until they heard someone asking for them.

"See you, Lou."

"See you, Harry."

 

"Well, boys, thanks for coming and keeping Liam company this weekend, I hope you had fun," Liam's mom said, turning around to face them from the front seat of the car.

Louis tried not to blush as he felt all three boys staring at him.

 

Not even halfway home, Louis got a text from Harry, a picture of him with headphones on, in the back seat of his car. Louis couldn't help but smile. He replied with a picture of him and Niall.

 

"Oh, I can't wait to get home and sleep," Harry's mother, Anne, said from the front seat of the car, "I just don't sleep well in a tent like that."

"Neither does Harry," Gemma replied cheekily, Harry elbowed her.

"Don't play innocent, Harry, I could hear you and that Doncaster boy," she said, in a hushed tone so the adults in the front couldn't overhear.

Harry blushed, "Sorry about that."

"No you're not," Gemma accused.

Harry grinned, "I'm really not."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think! I'll have part 2 up ASAP
> 
>  
> 
> Title is a reference to Lana's Fucked My Way Up To The Top- Everyone buy Ultraviolence next week


End file.
